A Dragon's Lullaby
by vulpixfairy
Summary: HD standalone preslash ficlet. Summary: Draco has trouble sleeping so Harry sings him a lullabye...I warned you: HD slash and shounenai. Please R and R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though I'd love to very much) as JK Rowling is the rightful owner. 'Come to Me' is a wonderful lullabye sung by Celine Dion in her Miracle album :)

Author's note: OK...this one came up when I was listening and watching Mary Poppins. So he he...here is a little fluffy fic for all Harry/Draco shippers. (Please don't kill me...). There is a slight addition from the song 'Come to Me' by Celine Dion, just one sentence.

Warnings: As usual, definite OOC and male slash and romance.

Summary: When Draco is having trouble sleeping, Harry sings him a lullaby...(Harry and Draco Pre-Slash afoot)

* * *

A Dragon's Lullaby

Draco stared down at the raven-haired young man, Harry Potter, who happened to be his boyfriend since seventh year, slumbering peacefully on his naked chest.

His silver eyes were filled with fond admiration as he observed how the moonlight streaming through their apartment bedroom window gently accentuated Harry's high cheekbones, the dark shadows created under the thick eyelashes and the kiss-swollen lips glowing in a luminous aura that would belong to a firefly. His arms that were around the lithe body were slowly roaming over the tanned back, his sight keen to take in the surreal beauty of Harry's tanned skin under the moonlight. The Slytherin was amazed that despite the stress of being an Auror and Voldemort still after his hide, his lover still remained handsome and his Gryffindor-like attitude alight.

However in amidst of Draco's musing of his lover, the young Slytherin was having trouble sleeping. Although the aristocratic young man was strong in mind, he still felt insecure that his beloved Gryffindor would disappear. It was a tough period they were currently living through, especially this time, when Voldemort and his father were on the loose. Draco had a craving need for companionship that Harry was able to provide whereas the Slytherin stood as a pillar of hope for Harry to lean on when he was lost in his painful memories. The thought of Harry gone from his life would nearly make him sleepless, not to mention arousing the memory of the traumatic ordeal he faced when he witnessed Harry's near-fatal death with Voldemort in their sixth year. He had been never been so frightened in all his life before. Seeing Harry's lifeless form made him sick and he ended up keeping vigil by his bedside in the Hospital Wing the entire time. After that incident, Draco reconciled with Harry albeit many were doubtful about the new arrangement of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses working together. That was before the friendship shockingly and unexpectedly blossomed into love. By then they had many supporters on their relationship.

From all the musing in the past, Draco would had felt the heaviness tugging his eyelids, enticing to fall into Morpheus's spell. After all, working mentally would eventually drain the body. But it didn't come. The sole heir of Malfoy became irritated and frustrated. He needed his beauty sleep. He and Harry were going on another mission the next day and then attend Ron and Hermione's engagement function. Draco inwardly groaned, knowing fully well that the party would definitely last until late into the night. Meaning less sleep.

'Damn Gryffindors' likeness to stay up...no wonder there are so many rule-breakers...' Draco ran his fingers gently through the midnight black locks that covered the forehead that was holding the legendary lightning bolt shaped scar, 'Not to mention they can also sleep without a worry...'

Harry, who was currently having a pleasant dream, blinked his eyes open when he felt soft fingers combing his hair, especially around the forehead. The raven haired man brought a fist up to rub the sleepiness out of his blurred eyes and supported his body weight with his elbow, finding himself gazing at the pale but ethereally handsome man looking slightly dispirited. Harry's natural instinct to shower concern for his lover kicked in.

"What's the matter, dragon?" Harry moved to nuzzle his nose against the underside of his boyfriend's chin and kissed his neck, "Can't sleep?"

"Yes, Harry..." Draco's arms tightened around his lover's waist, "I'm just...thinking..."

"Not again. You think too much. You know that I won't die so easily. I escaped from Voldemort and I can do it again. I told you numerous times. You'd better close your eyes," Harry said with some warning in his tone, "We're going to be very busy tomorrow and you know how cranky and quick-tempered Hermione will be if we don't attend the function."

"You don't have to remind me," Draco groaned, recalling a bad memory he didn't wish to visualize, "I can still feel the sting every time I remember it."

"How long have you been staying up, Drake?" Harry's fingers trailed over and under his boyfriend's eyes softly. Draco could see the worried look in the mystified emerald coloured eyes, "I can almost see shadows forming under your eyes."

"Too long," Harry could hear the worry in his lover's voice, "I just...you know..."

Harry knew about Draco's insecurity. He said nothing as he laid back onto his back and pulled the slightly taller and well built man on top of him, his fingers questing to comb the silky platinum blond shoulder-length locks that belonged to his dragon. Draco, slightly surprised at the forward move his lover made, only relaxed in his embrace, laying his cheek against the smooth tanned chest and wrapping his arms around the waist. The strange echoes Draco was hearing on his lover's chest confirmed his senses that Harry was humming a melody.

Harry's humming made his chest rumble lightly, giving his cheek a sort of those vibrating massages Draco had often heard about. Draco frowned slightly as he tried to remember where he had heard the melody before.

After a few minutes, a miracle occurred. Draco started to feel his eyelids getting a teeny weeny bit heavy. His boyfriend's sweet voice was calming his senses. Although he was tempted to keep himself awake to make sure it wasn't a dream, the inevitable occurred: Draco was getting sleepy. Harry's voice was slowly succeeding to lull him to sleepiness.

Then Draco let out a yawn, his head feeling the need to touch a fluffy pillow. And as if by magic, his head was pillowed and he smiled up upon his lover's face, realising that Harry had repositioned him back onto the side of the bed. Harry towered above his lover and gently stroked his pale cheek as he sang to him...

_"If the world breaks your heart, no matter where on Earth you are...you can come to me..."_

Draco's heart warmed...now knowing that Harry would always be with him. He yawned once more, feeling much better than before. The sleepiness was a welcome haven to his tired mind. He couldn't argue the fact that Harry was quite a good singer and the song deeply soothed him from his worries. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his mind reeling in peace when he couldn't get his eyes to open. With a relaxed exhaled breath escaping his throat, he sank deep into the pillow, finally succumbing into a well-deserved slumber.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he gazed down upon the sleeping blonde and decided that Draco indeed looked more handsome when he was asleep. There was a peaceful look on his face that made him smile and his heart beat strongly. Satisfied with his handiwork, Harry placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and laid down on the pale chest. He brought their free hands together and linked their fingers. He sighed when he felt a gentle squeeze in return.

"Good night, Drake," Harry whispered as he closed his eyes to resume his dream.

Little did he know, his whisper was given a soft reply.

"Good night, Harry..."

Hands linked and identical peaceful expressions on the handsome moon-bathed faces, the two young men had a blissful sleep, free of stress and pressure.

**FINIS**

* * *

Author's note: OK...I hope that's not too bad (although I thought the story is kinda stupid, but hey! It's creative junk!). This has got to be one of the shortest one-shot fics I've ever written. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLEASE!


End file.
